


intimacy as a form of heaven

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: A lifetime of want rushed to Ruthie’s heart.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	intimacy as a form of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in response to a prompt on fail_fandomanon.

Sara rocked against her thigh, and Ruthie hooked her fingers into the waistband of her cotton panties wanting to feel the wetness on her skin. She shifted to let her slide them off before getting back to work, this time with greater urgency. Seeing Sara took Ruthie’s breath away. An imagined heaven was never nearly as grand as the real thing. A lifetime of want rushed to Ruthie’s heart. Delirious Ruthie latched onto a nipple as Sara whined.

Ruthie laughed, “I always thought I’d be alone.”

“I know,” Sara frowned for a moment but did not stop, “I did too.”


End file.
